


Half-Court: October Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Filipino, Gen, Not Beta Read, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, Tagalog
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fills para sa October prompt challenge ng /r/fanfiction.





	1. October 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 1: "Get in here!"

"Aka-chin, matagaaaaal pa ba?" tanong ni Murasakibara sa ikaapat na beses. Nasa ikaapat na bag ng chichirya na rin siya.  
  
"Sandali lang 'to," ani ng dating Teiko captain. "Siguro, konting dikit pa?"  
  
Sumingit si Kise sa gitna ni Kuroko at Momoi. "Dapat magkatabi kami ni Kurokocchi!!!"  
  
"Ano kamo, Kise? Halos magkasingtangkad tayo kaya dapat dito ka sa likod!" Hinila ni Aomine si Kise pero nagpumiglas ang huli, na hindi natanggal ang kapit kay Kuroko.  
  
"Ayoko, tabi kami sabi! Dito ako sa harap!!" Para bang di sapat na lagi siyang sentro ng atensyon sa harap ng kamera.  
  
Sumuko na si Momoi sa hiling na makatabi ang crush, at tumawa na lang. "Ki-chan...sige na nga." _Sige na nga_. "Midorin, ayos ka ba diyan?"  
  
Mula sa kabilang dulo, isang "Tsk" ang narinig mula kay Midorima, na nag-ayos ng salamin. "Kung kanina pa nagsitino ang mga gunggong na 'yan, malamang kanina pa tayo tapos."  
  
Tumigil muna si Aomine sa pakikipagharutan kay Kise. "Sino'ng tinatawag mong gunggong, Midorima? Tumingin ka nga sa salamin. Sinasadya mo bang orange ang suot mo ngayon? Di ka pa nakuntento sa jersey niyo, gusto mo talaga araw-araw ka mukhang carrot?"  
  
"Ulitin mo nga ang sinabi mo?!?"  
  
Malakas ang halakhak ni Aomine sa likod ni Murasakibara.  
  
"Kise-kun..." hinihingal na sabi ni Kuroko, "kung pwede...hindi ako makahinga."  
  
"Aka-chin, sila o..."  
  
"Kayong dalawa, tumigil na kayo. Kise, layuan mo si Kuroko. At Murasakibara, hindi mo ba tatanggalin ang cap mo? Ah, di bale na." Pagkatapos ng pagpapaalala, humarap si Akashi kay Momoi. "May hinihintay pa ba tayo?"  
  
"Okay na, Akashi-kun! Ayos na dito kasi hindi against the light."  
  
Tumakbo si Momoi papunta sa tripod sa harapan nila at pinindot ang timer.  
  
"Satsuki, konting bagal pa!" sigaw ni Aomine.  
  
"Teka lang!" Pagkatapos ay bumalik si Momoi sa grupo.  
  
_Beep. Beep._  
  
Humikab si Murasakibara, at minungkahi ni Midorima rito na takpan ang bibig.  
  
"Sorry naman, maaga kasi ako kanina."  
  
_Beep._  
  
"Smile!" paalala ni Momoi.  
  
"Kurokocchi, pose naman tayo!"  
  
"Sige..."  
  
_Beep, beep, beep, beep, click._  
  
"Nakuha mo ba?" tanong ni Kuroko.  
  
"Oo, ang ganda!" Pinakita ni Momoi ang screen ng camera sa kanya. "Tingnan mo!"  
  
Masayang tumango si Kuroko; tinanong niya kung pwedeng makahingi ng kopya ng litrato. Siyempre sumang-ayon si Momoi, at pinangakong ipi-print ito pagkauwi niya.  
  
Sa liwanag ng dapithapon ay nakangiting sinulyapan ni Kuroko ang dating teammates, na minsanang magkasama nang ganito.  
  
"Ito na ang pinakamagandang regalo sa lahat," wika niya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _October 1: "Get in here!" (400 words) - Jam as many characters as you can into a small space, everyone must say at least one thing._ (More or less...actually, less, haha.)
> 
> Post bago proofread...sige, maganda yan. (Pero pakituro ang typo na makikita niyo. Salamat!)


	2. October 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _October 2: "Who's who at the zoo" (100 words) - Someone gets turned into an animal._
> 
>  
> 
> One hundred words 'to bago tinranslate.

Nagkibit-balikat si Moriyama. "Collar na may pangalan niya, tapos itong note." Inabot niya ito kay Kasamatsu.

Binasa ng team captain nang malakas ang nakasulat. "'Sorry sa abala. Babalik ako bukas!!"'

Pero hindi maikakaila: base sa kumikinang na mga mata, atat na atat na pagkawag ng buntot, at sa magiliw na pagyayabang ng Golden Retriever ng kanyang makintab na balahibo, ito nga si Kise Ryota.

Halos eksaherado ang pagkalma ng mga kilay at paglaki ng mga mata ni Kasamatsu nang kanyang makita si Ryota (ang aso) nang malapitan. Bawal ang mga alagang hayop sa loob ng gym, pero pinayagan niya itong maupo sa gilid ng mga banko habang nagpapractice ang team.

Tumatahol si Ryota tuwing nakaka-score si Kasamatsu. Kapag break, sinasampahan siya ni Ryota at dinidilaan ang pawis niya. Para bang nanlilimos ng atensyon. At _bawat beses_ , napapatawa si Kasamatsu.

Nalilito si Moriyama. Wala halos pinagkaiba ang asal ng aso sa araw-araw na arte ni Kise, pero...

"Hindi mo ba 'yan papagalitan? O sisipain man lang?"

Ang mukha ni Kasamatsu, animo kakapangako lang ni Moriyama na liligpitin nito ang nanay niya. "Gusto mong manakit ako ng hayop?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salamat sa pagbasa! (Lalo ka na, guest reader na nagbigay ng kudos)
> 
> p.s. may alam ba kayong spellchecker ng Tagalog kasi lumuluha na ko ng dugo pero may typo pa ring naiiwan


	3. October 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 3: "Dramatic food moment"

Pauwi na sila mula sa isang pick-up game nang biglaang napatigil si Kagami.

"Weh."

Hinila niya si Kuroko sa isang pizza parlor na mukhang nasa soft opening nito.

"Hindi nga. Meron na silang branch dito?!"

Naluluha ba si Kagami?

Sa kung anong kadahilanan, pakiramdam ni Kuroko ay kailangan niyang itayo ang bandila ng Japanese Pizza. "Pero Kagami-kun, ano ang espesyal dito?" Napawari siya dahil kung Maji Burger nga, makakapagpasaya sa isang balikbayang tulad ni Kagami, siguro meron ding local pizza?

"Doon sa L.A., kumakain ako sa ganito 'pag Sabado," may ngiting sagot ni Kagami. "Saka, ang mahal kaya ng pizza sa Japan. Wirdo pa ng toppings."

Hindi niya binigyan ng panahong makipagtalo si Kuroko; humanap agad siya ng bakanteng mesa at umorder ng pinakamalaking size ng "All-American." Makalipas ang labinlimang minuto, dumating ito: isang umuusok-pang 18" na halimaw...

At para kay Kuroko, isang vanilla shake, na di nakakaligtaang orderin ni Kagami kapag meron nito sa menu.

Hinainan niya si Kuroko ng isang slice. "Kain."

Siniyasat ni Kuroko ang kanyang slice gamit ang tinidor. Binudburan ang pizza ng giniling na karne, pepperoni, sausage, bacon (dalawang klase pa ata), manok, mushroom, sibuyas, green pepper, red pepper, pinya, keso, at...

Busog na kaagad si Kuroko.

Pero kahit na ganoon, nagpasalamat pa rin siya sa pagkain. Titikim na sana siya nang napansin ang partner.

Si Kagami... iba ito sa karaniwan niyang modus na paramihan nang makakain sa loob ng sampung minuto. Nakaanggulo pataas ang ulo niya, mabagal na inaangat ang slice gamit ang isang kamay lang, at tila ninanamnam ang amoy ng mga sangkap. Nang makaunang kagat ay napapikit pa ito. Mabagal siyang ngumuya, at nagpakawala ng isang "Mmmmm" na dahil sa tunog ay napaiwas ng tingin si Kuroko.

Minsan, hindi niya talaga _kinakaya_ si Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _October 3: "Dramatic food moment" (100 words) - Your Choice of 4 Images! Pick one, the fandom is still whatever you like!_
> 
>  
> 
> [Ito](http://imgur.com/AcNk0hX) po yung pinili ko sa apat, haha. At as per usual, sumobra ako sa word limit.


	4. October 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 4: "You talkin' to me?"

Palakpakan ng mga manonood. Cheer ng mga kakampi. Hataw ng bola, at langitngit ng sapatos sa court. Iyan ang soundtrack na pumapalibot sa sports complex dahil sa National Youth Sports Festival.

Iba-iba man ang sports at kahit lahat ng laban dito ay pawang friendly games lamang, hindi ibig sabihin noon na hindi ito sineryoso ng mga imbitadong team. Sa kaso ng Kaijo, tinalo nila ang kanilang kalaban na nagmula pa sa Kansai region, 88-60.

Pagkapalit ng Kaijo ng kanilang school uniform, hindi muna sila umalis ng venue. Hinayaan ni Kasamatsu na mamasyal—na mag-obserba—ang kanyang team. May displina at technique ang tunay na atleta ano man ang sport niya, at inaasahan ng captain na may mapupulot ang kanyang teammates mula sa mga mapapanood nila.

Pinayagan niyang bumuntot sa kanya si Kise habang iniisa-isa ang mga natitirang kompetisyon. Volleyball, tennis, at soccer ang ilan sa kanilang mga nasulyapan, at bawat game ay hindi lang mga ace ang inoobserbahan ni Kasamatsu, kundi ang mga captain at kung paano nito pamunuan ang kaniya-kaniyang team.

Papunta na silang dalawa sa taekwondo event nang may sabay-sabay na tumawag sa likuran nila ng, "SEMPAI!"

Siniko siya ni Kise. "Uy, captain, may fans ka!"

Sinuklian ito ni Kasamatsu ng isang batok. "Tahimik, Kise!" Pero lumingon-lumingon siya, at mukhang wala namang ibang tinatawag ang mga babae? Tatlong magagandang babae. Isang siguro'y nasa college, at dalawa na nakaparehong high school uniform.

Namula ang kanyang mukha at napatikom ang bibig. Oo, third year na siya, pero hindi pa rin siya marunong makitungo sa _kanila_. Bakit ba walang subject para doon?

"Ano, sempai, napanood kita kanina. Super fan niyo ako," sabi ng isa sa dalawang estudyante.

"Sempai, ang cool niyo kanina!" dagdag ng kanyang kaklase.

Lumunok si Kasamatsu. Ah, paano ba 'to? Kadalasan kasi ay si Kise ang dinudumog nang ganito.

Sinabi naman ng kolehiyala, "Sana maglaro ka rin sa university mo, para mapanood ka pa namin!"

Parang sasabog ang puso ni Kasamatsu dahil sa kaba at sa tuwa na naa-appreciate siya bilang manlalaro. Pero pinagpapawisan na rin siya, kaya dinukot niya ang panyo sa bulsa at pinunasan ang mukha.

Habang nahaharangan ng panyo ang kanyang mata mula sa kanilang paningin ay bahagya siyang lumingon para tingnan si Kise. Pero ang sumalubong sa kanyang mga nagmamakaawang mata ay ang hanggang-tengang ngiti ng ace. Kulang na lang ay nakapalumbaba ito—hindi man lang niya tinatago ang pagkaaliw sa kasalukuyang suliranin ng kanyang captain!

Lagot siya mamaya.

Hinugot ni Kasamatsu ang lahat ng lakas ng loob at sinabing, "Salamat." (Iyon lamang ang kanyang nakayanan.)

Mahinhing tawa ang sagot ng isang estudyante. "Kinakabahan ba kayo, sempai? Hindi naman kayo kabado kaninang match point niyo."

_Match point?_

"Oo nga! Ang astig nga nung huling spike mo! Ni hindi kami makahinga!"

 _Teka muna._ "Mali...mali ata kayo ng akala, mga miss."

"Hm?" tanong ni kolehiyala. "Pero hindi ba ikaw si—"

May alinlangan na sa boses ng mga high school student nang maghalinhinan sila:

"Light gray ang uniform?"

"Five ten?"

"Laging seryoso?"

"Laging nakasimangot?"

Dito na nagsimulang tumawa si Kise.

"Wait lang, girls," babala ng pinakamatanda sa tatlo. "Para ngang...kasi pataas dapat yung buhok niya, diba? Tapos hindi naman blond yung lagi niyang kasama." Nahihiya siyang humarap kay Kasamatsu. "Sorry, pero para sure, ikaw ba si—"

Malinaw na ang lahat kay Kasamatsu. Malinaw na sa kanya na dapat bumuka na ang sahig ngayon din at lamunin na siya nito.

"Kasamatsu Yukio. Kaijo Basketball Team."

Apat silang ulit-ulit na yumuko dahil sabay-sabay na humingi ng pasensiya ang tatlong babae, at nag-sorry din si Kasamatsu dahil sa pagbibigay ng maling akala. Kinalaunan ay umalis na ang tatlo para hanapin ang _totoo_ nilang idol.

May kamay na pumatong sa balikat ni Kasamatsu. "Okay lang yan, sempai," pampalubag-loob na bungad ni Kise. Pero halata naman sa panginginig ng kamay nito na nagpipigil pa rin ito ng tawa.

Gusto siyang sipain ni Kasamatsu pero mas gusto niyang sipain ang _sarili_. Kaso hindi niya alam kung paano gagawin iyon, kaya iniuntog na lamang niya ang noo sa pader.

"Wala kang nakita," diin niya.

"Wala, sempai."

Tiningnan niya ng masinsinan si Kise, na waring may sinasarang zipper sa bibig.

(Pero tikom na ang mga labi nito ay nakangiti pa rin ang mga mata.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _October 4: "You talkin' to me?" (200 words) - Mistaken identity. This is either the best or worst thing to ever happen to your character._
> 
>  
> 
> Wala eh, umabot ng 700 words ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ At obligatory HQ!! ref. Kasi 5'10" pala pareho si sempai at Iwa-chan.
> 
> p.s. Turo niyo ang mga typo, error, etc. please! Salamat :3  
> p.p.s. Sinisipag ako dahil sa mga prompts na ito. Baka humabol ako sa Kinktober??


	5. October 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 5: "Chores" (100 words)

Hindi problema kay Kagami ang gawaing bahay.

Magluto? Mahilig siya kumain. Next question.

Maglaba? Madali lang iyon: hiwalayin ang dekolor, magsabon, magbanlaw.

Mag-vacuum, mag-isis, maghawan…kadikit ang mga iyon ng pagiging masinop niya.

Pero ito…ito…

“Pwede bang pag-usapan natin ito?” pagmamakaawa niya.

“Pasensiya na, pero _nangako_ ka,” paalala ni Kuroko.

Sa loob-loob ay sinisi ni Kagami ang walang katuturang pustahan ng kanyang team. “Una’t huling beses na ’to.” Bumuntong-hininga siya habang tinetesting ang tubig. “Hindi naman ba siya yung nagwawala ’pag pinapaliguan?”

“Hindi, gustong-gusto niya pa nga. Hindi siya gagalaw hanggang matuyo.”

“ _Hay_. Akin na yung lintik na asong ’yan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daming cut nito para maging drabble! ANYWAY ang lakas ko magyaya ng Kinktober eh ito nga hindi ko maayos, lol


	6. October 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 6: "Bromance" (100 words)

Ang lasing na Dai-chan ay hindi magsisinungaling, panigurado iyon.

"Satsuki?" tanong niya sa babaeng hinahatak siya pabalik sa bahay niya.

"Hm?" Hindi galit si Momoi sa kanya, dahil madalang naman siyang maglasing.

"Salamat. Para sa paghila sa 'kin papuntang practice. Sa pag-tutor sa 'kin para di ako bumagsak. Sa 'di mo pagsuko sa 'kin, kahit pa tinulak kita palayo. Gago ako no'n."

"Kelan ka ba hindi gago?" biro ni Momoi.

Napatawa si Aomine doon. "…Alam ko. Wala akong kwenta." Dahan-dahan niyang inangat ang kamay at sinubukang gusutin ang buhok ng kaibigan.

Pinayagan siya nito.

"Love you, bro," bulong ni Aomine.


End file.
